Sleeping
by Katie Jane
Summary: BBxRae fluff - not smut I'm afraid! After a Battle that leaves Raven presumed dead, the Titans try to get on with their lives. When BB finds her - alive but in a coma - it tests all of their frienships to the limit. Rated M for violence and language.
1. BeastBoy's cry: Raven and Terra

_My first Teen Titan fic – please be kind x3_

* * *

"Raven!" Robin shouted, running towards her and tackling the alien to the floor. He rolled away from it, glancing to where Raven knelt on the floor holding her head. It looked like she'd be out of the fight for now. He was proved wrong, however, when she sent a blast of black energy over his head to collide with another alien about to take advantage of his turned back. With a smile of thanks, he quickly leapt back into the fray. These aliens bore a striking resemblance to those who attacked back at the beginning of everything. That day that Starfire escaped to earth and the Titans formed their team. Since that day, they had become better and better at fighting their enemies, and were now recognised along with the likes of the other heroes around the world. The only problem that bought was the challengers. Usually the Teen Titans could put the bad guys away easily, but this shipload of aliens had sheer numbers on their side. Robin was trying to come up with a plan, but found his thoughts interrupted too frequently by a webbed fist or muscular green leg.

"Their ship Robin!" Cyborg yelled, firing his sonic blaster at a few aliens that had surrounded him. Whipping around to stare at the giant ship planted firmly in the bay, Robin realised Cyborg was right. That was their only chance. Get rid of them before they got off the ship.

"Split up! Raven, take Cyborg into the ship and find a way to take it down!" Raven nodded and leapt over to Cyborg, surrounding them in a black aura and then disappearing into the ground. "Starfire, Beast Boy! We have to defend and distract!"

* * *

Materialising inside the ship, Raven had to shield her head at the intense heat.

"Why's it so hot here?" Cyborg asked, looking at his scanner.

"I went for the strongest heat source. I figured it would be powering the ship." Cyborg nodded, inspecting the display on his arm.

"You were right. If we can just shut down the heat source, we cut off their power. The design means it won't be able to be reignited until it has thoroughly cooled. And that means no more weapons." Raven was looking around nervously. They were in a large room, with a giant ball of glowing energy radiating in the centre.

"How do we stop it?" She asked. Cyborg looked around, and spotted several large tubes feeding into the top of the sphere.

"There!" He pointed up to the tubes, and Raven nodded.

"Can we deadlock the ship from here too?" Cyborg looked down at his scanner again while Raven used her power to tear out a chunk of the metal wall lining. Throwing it towards the tubes, it severed them and the sphere immediately started dimming. A loud alarm sounded out above them, and the two looked around as wires began shooting out into the sphere from the walls and circling around the room as if searching for them. Raven landed beside Cyborg and lifted a shield, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Well?"

"We're in luck. It'll deadlock itself once the fuel runs down. Some protocol." Raven nodded and the two looked up only to see the wires recharging the sphere. "No! Raven, can you stop them?" He asked, not daring to fire in case he broke the shield and let in the electrified wires now ramming the black orb.

"Sorry. I can't from inside here." Cyborg nodded, all too aware of their friends fighting the hopeless battle outside the giant ship.

"Let me out, Raven. I can survive long enough to get to the sphere and blast it. That should cause a surge which will start the power-down process." Raven grabbed his wrist as he moved to leap, and he stopped, looking at her.

"No way. You might survive until you reach the sphere and manage to blast it, but you couldn't survive the blast. I won't let you."

"We don't have a choice Raven!" Cyborg shouted, and felt an inkling of sorrow as she flinched away from him. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice. Robin and the others…" Raven nodded, and made up her mind. She latched her power around Cyborg's ankle and yanked him into the floor, guiding him back to Robin, Starfire and Beastboy. Looking up to the sphere, she leapt forward, extending her shield. The black bubble grew, engulfing the glowing sphere. She screamed as the intense heat entered the shield and burnt into her resolve. With a burst of power, she engulfed the whole sphere, and sighed when she heard the vague but definite sounds of the ship deadlocking around her. With the last remnants of her ebbing consciousness, she let her shield absorb the remaining power inside the sphere, and used it as a detonator.

* * *

"Cyborg! What happened?!" Robin yelled, seeing Cyborg thrown from beneath the pavement in a black tendril. He landed heavily, opening his cannon and blasting several aliens to let himself speak.

"Raven happened!" He shouted, but the harsh tone was lost beneath the shaking syllables. She wouldn't really die, would she?

"Friend Robin! The ship!" Starfire called from overhead, and everyone turned to look at the huge ship crackling with black energy and white sparks. Friend and Foe stood staring as the ship, in all its humongous splendour, disintegrated where it stood. Anticipating the shockwave, Starfire grabbed Robin and BeastBoy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg. They rode the wave of debris and steam all the way to the other end of the city before they were able to turn into it and look back over the city. Most of the buildings by the bay were damaged badly, and they hated to think how many lives were lost. Somehow, though, they would all pale in comparison if they lost Raven.

"Go!" Robin shouted, but Starfire needed no order. She and BeastBoy were already flying at top speed with their burdens towards the burnt out remains of the ship. As soon as they passed the ruined buildings, they knew the odds of Raven being alive were absolutely zero. Starfire and BeastBoy slowly landed, and the four stood staring at the frame of the once proud ship.

"…Friend Raven?" Starfire said, like she was fighting between calling out and breaking down. Robin gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Robin looked over Starfire's shoulder to see Cyborg poking at his scanner despondently. Turning to see Robin's gaze on him, he shook his head slowly. Robin knew he felt guilty, knew he needed to be comforted, but he couldn't just leave Starfire like this. What was BeastBoy doing? Looking around, he saw BeastBoy at the waterside, fishing something from the tide lapping at his feet. Catching a glimpse of dark blue, he knew it was a piece of Raven's cape. He watched as BeastBoy gripped it to his chest with shaking hands, then turned into an eagle and set off at top speed over the water. Robin knew that after losing Terra, losing Raven now was far worse.

Robin took Starfire by the hand and then walked over to Cyborg, and abandoning his Macho exterior, he leant on Cyborg's arm. He felt the subtle shift of Cyborg's weight as he returned the sentiment, and they all watched as BeastBoy cruised the remains of the destroyed ship.

* * *

_As I said, this is my first TT fic – please be nice to me and review without flaming xD_


	2. Prophecy of Return

_Second chapter – because I couldn't bear the idea of Raven being dead any longer!_

* * *

"You have to get over it!" Cyborg shouted at BeastBoy before Robin and Starfire could intervene.

"Why?! Just because you want to forget doesn't mean I can!" BeastBoy shouted, and Cyborg silenced. BeastBoy regretted saying it almost immediately, but wouldn't take it back. They never did. They didn't even apologise anymore. It had been exactly three weeks since the invasion and what they all thought to be Raven's death. No one had believed BeastBoy when he said her cloak smelt of life. He didn't understand it perfectly himself, but he knew. He _knew_ Raven was alive. He just hadn't found her yet. And he would find her.

"Enough, you two. Let's just…" Robin started, but as always he drew a blank. Starfire immediately burst into tears, knowing the root of his problem was Raven. That was how they seemed to spend every moment of their time now. BeastBoy and Cyborg would argue or stand with their backs to each other, avoiding each other for as long as possible. Robin would sit in Raven's favourite meditation spot and watch out for trouble more in the tower than out of it – but never be able to do anything about it when it did begin. And Starfire would burst into tears at even the slightest remembrance of Raven. None of them had been near her room. Whether it was out of love, respect, hope or despair none of them knew, and none of them cared. Without Raven, their team seemed to fall apart. Robin knew that if any one of them had left it would have had the same effect, but he'd dearly hoped that he could have prevented it ever happening. He hadn't, and this is what it had come down to. Their team was falling apart.

Robin almost thanked the gods aloud when their alarm sounded. They were only just able to defeat their enemies in this sorry state – but at least it provided a break. Pressing a button on the main console, they saw a woman with a white hood, face hidden from view.

"Teen Titans." She said – and the image flickered slightly.

"What is it?" Robin asked, hoping it was something that would unite them enough to at least get communications open.

"Raven returns tonight. At the foot of the island you must all stand, and await her arrival. She needs you all. Please, care for her like I wish I could have." The image died, and the Titans stood gawping at it. There was silence for a long time – everyone wondering if they dared get their hopes up. BeastBoy stared around for a clock. It was only noon. What time meant 'tonight'? He didn't care. He ran outside and stared out to see, then sat down resolutely. He'd wait there until noon tomorrow if he had to.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire stood in the doorway, watching his back. Would she really come back? Was it worth getting their hopes up for something that could have been a sick joke by someone? But he did feel like he knew that hooded figure somehow…

* * *

_I'm sorry! That hardly counts as a chapter! Forgive me! I'll hurry with the next anyway, but please review for me :)_


	3. A Long Sleep

_Next chappie! An explanation of the woman from the last chapter you say? Never!!_

* * *

It was just coming up midnight and the titans were all huddled at the very edge of their island, looking out into the sea. The light pollution from the city still bustling just the other side of the island was lighting a fair distance for them, but there was nothing to see.

"Friends, perhaps we are at the wrong place?" Starfire said, and they all looked at one another.

"Starfire's right. Why did we choose here anyway?"Cyborg questioned.

"She's coming here. Right to this spot. I can feel it." Beast boy spoke up, still staring out into the sea.

"Alright. Well the rest of us should split up around the island, just to make sure. If you see anything unusual, anything at all, then you all have your communicators." Robin ordered, and they separated out around the island. They had to take the video message seriously, just in case… If there was even the slightest hope it could be true, they had to.

* * *

"Raven!" The others heard BeastBoy's shout from all around the island. The communicators really weren't necessary at all. Rushing to his location, they all stared in wonder at the limp girl in BeastBoy's arms. Robin and Cyborg leapt forward to help, but BeastBoy held Raven protectively to his chest. She was wearing her leotard, tatty as it was, but her cape was gone. They see the deathly pale tint to her skin, and she didn't stir when BeastBoy lifted her from the floor and carried her towards the tower. Following in his wake, the others silently exchanged glances. They hadn't seen her breathing. Was she even alive?

* * *

"BeastBoy, she won't be waking up anytime soon." Cyborg said as gently as he could, checking his scanners again. Raven was lying in a hospital bed, covered with a sterile white sheet that if possible made her look even paler.

"Cybord's right. We should go back to doing our job. Raven wouldn't want us to stop." Robin said, but BeastBoy refused to leave her side. He left for barely a minute at a time, rushing to the kitchen for food when he absolutely had to, turning into a cheetah to be back as soon as possible.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had tried fighting without their comrades, but had had little success. With more or less half a team, they were rendered basically useless. When they did seem to stand a chance, their minds always wandered to their friends, and they made careless mistakes. The Teen Titans were falling apart.

"I'm not leaving." BeastBoy repeated for he didn't know how many a time. He wished they'd stop asking. He wouldn't leave her, not again.

* * *

_Sorry people, that's it! Just to let you all know I am still alive, but have been well and truly absorbed into writing some of my own work! Please review, even though its short ;-;_


	4. Awakening

_Omg an update! Scary…. :P_

* * *

"BeastBoy, that's enough now!" Robin shouted, his temper frayed. "We're all worried about Raven, but we're working hard to keep this tower going! If you don't fight with us, we're going under. Where will Raven go if she can't stay in the tower?! She needs you to fight!"

"Well I'm sorry for caring!" BeastBoy shouted back, waving his arms in an effort to express himself more efficiently. It didn't really help, but it made him feel a little better. "I'm not leaving!"

"We can't fight without both of you!" Robin yelled, hardly recognisable as his former, calm and collected self. "Stop dragging your heels and help us!" He screamed, and Starfire and Cyborg entered the room at a run, quickly placing themselves between their two friends. Even though they all frequently argued, the two not arguing nearly always made an effort to break up the current fight regardless.

"I told you already I'm not leaving her!" Beatboy shouted, turned into an elephant, blew noisily down his trunk at Robin, and then turned back into himself. He folded his arms and looked back at Raven, plonking himself back down in his chair. He sat huffily, staring at Raven's near-white hand.

"Isn't there supposed to be a no noise policy in here?" Raven's croaky voice spilt over the room like a tidal wave, and everyone turned to stare at her. She blushed slightly under their stares, but was soon saved from that embarrassment by a new kind. BeastBoy wrapped her into a tight hug, her head held firmly against his chest. She didn't hug back – she couldn't find the strength anyway, but BeastBoy's grip was so firm she couldn't move her arms up to return the sentiment. It surprised her slightly that she found she _did_ want to return it.

"Oh Friend Raven!" Starfire called, jumping up and down on the spot and clasping her hands happily. Robin and Cyborg just continued to stare.

"You can let go now, BeastBoy." Raven said, her voice muffled through his uniform and chest.

"No I can't. Not yet." BeastBoy muttered, puling her, if possible, even closer.

"Friend Robin, Friend Cyborg!" Starfire chirped happily. "Come and help prepare a traditional tamoran meal for Friend's Raven's recovery!" She pulled her unwilling friends from the room, and the door slid shut with a metallic hiss behind them.

"…BeastBoy?" Raven asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Please Raven… Just a little longer. I… I need to hold you right now." BeastBoy murmured, and Raven nodded into his chest. Was he… Crying?

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's another short one! But at least it is one… Right? ^^; Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts ^^_


End file.
